Dream Come True
by KairiLuv
Summary: Yuffie has given up on winning Leon's heart. One night she dreams of her perfect boyfriend. Maybe he does actually exist? Maybe her blonde dream guy is just around the corner? Sum sux sorry.rated T for language CxY
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi everyone sorry about the really slow updates but my computer has crashed a couple of times in the past few weeks so I'll get updating as soon as I can. This is for any CloudxYuffie fans on the site, it'll be my first one-shot of them so I'll do my best. Mainly this is for vampiegurl who has challenged me to write this, so HA HA told ya I would. No flames please, read and review at the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing only my ideas.

* * *

Dream Come True

_By KairiLuv_

Faint music drifted through the doors, light laughter soon followed. The large oak doors of Hollow Bastions ballroom opened and the music hit me full force, violins and various other instuments were playing beautifully. I feel just like a small toddler gazing up at my first large Christmas tree. The ceiling was at least 12 feet higher than it should be! It was completely white, huge stained windows circled a glittering chandilier as the centre piece. The windows were coloured pictures of Angels with smiling faces, stars and hearts, this added to the friendly atmosphere. Pillars of pure white marble held up the upper floor that overlooked the dancefloor and the actual floor was just as white as everything else. Another song started playing, a quicker one. I started watching the happy couples dancing with broad grins on their faces, hundreds of people I didn't even recognise were here but there were the odd few that seemed familiar. The dancefloor was jam-packed with dancing partners so I walked down the five spotless steps and walked along the edges of the grand ballroom, where the buffet tables and drinks were being sold. Everything was so white and gold, like a palace. People were all huddled together in groups talking to themselves, telling jokes and having a great time. Something was wrong here. How did I get here? Hollow Bastion was destroyed by the heartless wasn't it? Why is there a cold spot on my back? Why am I thinking these stupid questions? Yuffie, concentrate on having fun. I kept my head down so I didn't attract any unwanted attention and walked towards the creamy cloth-covered table where drinks were being sold.

"G'day m'fine maiden. What would ya like?" A gruff masculine voice asked me. I looked up to meet his gaze to find it was .. Cid?

"Cid? What are you doing here?" He wore a black tuxedo and his dark blonde hair was brushed and gelled back, the toothpick was still wedged between his lips.  
"I'm working woman. Are'y blind!"

"Well you've brushed up nicely old man, except for the attitude problem."

"Look who's talking brat. Actually you don't look so bad yourself kid." I raised my eyebrow. To that action Cid pointed to the large mirror behind him, I gasped. No wonder something felt wrong, my shorts, trainers, bandaner and tanktop was replaced with an elegant silk ballgown. A dark green silk dress, cut low but not showing anything at the front, sweet! I turned slightly to examine the back of the dress to find that my creamy skin was exposed, explains the cold spot on my back. Turning forward again I took in every detail, no straps only a loose silver chain necklace hung around my neck. The dress hugged my figure perfectly, showing off curves I didn't even know I had, the silk glided to the floor hiding my shoes from view. Lifting up the dress I noticed some black stilletoes tied up with string around my ankle, I wore white elbow length gloves to complete the look. Taking a closer look at my face I saw that my hair was slightly longer and straight, not messy like it normally was, I wore some clear lipgloss, black eyeliner and mascara with pale green eyeshadow. I felt different, VERY different but comfortable, I actually looked attractive. _"For once."_ I thought bitterly.

"I don't look too bad do I gramps?" I smiled giving Cid an innocent wink.

"You look your age Yuf, lil brat's growin' up. Now, t'celebrate let's have a drink. Only punch for ya though Yuf, Aer would kill me if I gave you anythin' stronger." Cid passed the small cup in my direction, taking hold of it I took a sip.

" Where's Aerith and Squall?"

"Around, Aerith's looking fa' Zack and Leon's broodin' in a corner somewhere." _"I remember Zack. He was Aerith's boyfriend. I loved him like a brother."_ I nodded and finished my drink, giving Cid the now empty cup, I whirled around to find Squall and annoy the hell out of him. _"Maybe he'll find me attractive this way? Maybe he'll actually like me? Nah, I doubt it. I've had a crush on him for years and so far no luck. I think I'll just give up, there's other guys here. Yeah. I'm gonna have some fun, I might try Aerith's flirting skills."_ Without realising I walked straight into someones back .. hard. Feeling myself lose balance on the stilletoes I slowly felt myself fall backwards. I closed my eyes tightly and readied myself for the fall. But it didn't come, the person I bumped into turned intime and caught me.

"I'm so sorry Miss. I-I didn't mean to-" A soft yet strong voice made me open my indigo eyes to see my saviour. A DAMN good-looking one too. He had blonde spiky hair and was wearing a dark black tuxedo. His strong arms held me there for what seemed like forever, I didn't mind. His gorgeous glowing blue eyes scanned every detail of me and I blushed. I swear his eyes must be too stunning to be legal. I bit my lip gently and blushed again. Clearing his throat he pulled me upto my feet with ease and nervously ran a hand through his blonde locks. GAWD he's gorgeous. Squall has close competision

"I'm sorry about that. I should-"

"No, no it's my fault I was in a world of my own. I should be apolagising for not looking where I was going." I suprised myself how mature I sounded. Personally I blame the dress and make up. It does things to you.

"Well, all the same Miss I shouldn't have-"

"Please call me Yuffie?" I held out my hand for the stranger to shake. I was shocked when I saw him smile and take hold of my hand but instead of shaking it he laid a soft kiss ontop of it. Again I felt my cheeks flush. It was getting too warm in here.

"Well Sir I must say you are quite rude." I grinned as I saw the worry cross his eyes, I like sounding like a Lady. You get the best out of men. " You know my name but I'm not graced with yours." Stupid mature talking, I wanna be me again! He grinned back at me, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Cloud. My name is Cloud Strife. Miss Yuffie .."

"Kisaragi, Yuffie Kisaragi. Well Mr. Strife -"

"Cloud."

"Well Cloud. I'm sorry for bothering you and I'll be going now." I turned slightly but I felt his hand gently pull me back, he was still holding it?

"Wait Yuffie, um .. maybe if you .. or we could uh .. I would love to .. um." I bit my bottom lip to stop my now forming grin. His face seemed to burn up slowly until he ended up looking like some tomato, heehee I cute one though.

"..Are you alright?" I said with hints of laughter in my voice.

"Yes, your just so .. it's too warm in here, would you come to the balcony with me?"

"Sure." Ah, now I feel like my old self again. Cloud gave me a small smile before leading me out of the ballroom and through some glass doors to the left of the entrance. I didn't even notice them. Just like a gentleman, Cloud held the door open for me to walk through first, giving him a curt nod I walked out onto the spacious balcony. The floor was made out of a mosaic picture, when looking from a distance I can just make out some small hearts. Ancient pottery of legendary Gods and Goddess's were along the edges with plants growing from them. Small hanging baskets were nailed to the far wall in the corner with exotic flowers blooming their full potential. I walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railings, the view was breath-taking! Crysal like water trickled down a large fountain with gardens bursting with flowers surrounding it. A few benches were dotted around the gardens where some couples sat. Wait did I just see pink? Leaning further out I can just make out two people, one was wearing pink. I couldn't quite see the other. Leaning out even further I felt a pair of large, warm hands hold onto my waist, I glaced behind me to meet Cloud's mischiveous eyes.

"If you lean out any further you'll fall. Is this comfortable for you?" My heart leapt into my throat, no one normally cares about my safety.

"It's fine with me." I state looking closely at the now walking pair. " Oh my GAWD!"

"What is it?"

"It's Aerith and Zack, holding hands! Aww they look so lovely together, doncha' think Cloud?" I turned around and faced the hott blondie.

"Hmm-hmm." Cloud nodded and smiled, I returned it. I watched his eyes scan my face, he looked down at my lips then met my eyes. _What did Aerith always tell me? If someone looks down at your lips they want to kiss you! _My mind screamed, am I gonna kiss him? I hope so! Cloud again looked and my lips then at my eyes, I melted. He lowered his face towards mine and I tilted my head towards him. Our faces were now close enough for our breath to mingle, he brushed his soft lips against mine and my heart skipped a beat. Our lips were so close now, I'm gonna faint. The kiss was coming, any minute now. Our lips were touching and..

YUFFIE!

huh?

YUFFIE!

WTF? Why is that person ruining the moment?

YUF GET UP!

I am up! Whoever is spoiling this is gonna get it. BIG time

" Yuffie wake up. " My eyes fluttered open only to close due to the bright light hanging above me. " Yuffie your so lazy get up it's almost 3." _Hey I know that voice_. I let my eyes open again to find an angry gunblade weilder looking down at me. Squall.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I saw Squall jump back taken by my sudden outburst. I kicked the green covers off me and leapt out of bed glaring wildly and him. Squall's eyes narrowed in confusion as he took a step back. Do ya think I look crazy? Taking deep breaths I stalked closer to my prey.

"Yuf? What's up? You look pissed off."

"Of course I'm pissed off. YOU RUINED MY PERFECT DREAM SQUALL."

"Okay 1) this childish behavior is all because of a dream?" I felt my fists ball up. I'm not a child, I may act childish but I'm a 17 year old.

" 2) stop your swearing." I'm gonna pound his head in so much he'll wake up two weeks from now.

" and 3) It's Leon." That's it! I rushed at him punching and kicking him, he only wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me onto his broad shoulder.

"SQUALL PUT ME DOWN I'M GONNA KILL YOU. YOU'LL WAKE UP NEXT WEEKEND OUT OF A COMA WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"Leon and save the rage for the next cup in the colisseum tonight."

"huh?" I stopped kneeing Squall in the chest and punching his back as he slowly put me down.

"Yeah we have to be there in 4 hours it'll take 2 to get there since the warp gummi has broken down." Squall walked over to the Green room door and opened it waiting for me to walk through first.

"Not like you to be a gentleman." I stated walking past him before leaning against the wall. Squall picked up some munny and locked the door.

"Not like you to stop hitting me or eat in you pajamas for that matter." I looked down to find myself in loose pale pink trousers and one of Squall's white shirts. I love my mix and match PJ's.

"I'm gonna freeze en I?"

"No." Squall took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders leaving himself in a white thin shirt that had no sleeves.

"Okay what's up? First you hold the door open for me, you don't even raise your voice while I'm screaming and then you give me your jacket."

"Aerith told me what you said to her. About me not treating you like every other girl but as crap. Well I'll try and be nicer."

"And? There's an and in there somewhere. What do you want me to do?"

"There's a new opponent in the cup tonight. A strong warrior, I need you to check him out."

"So I'm fighting solo before WE kick his butt."

"That's the plan."

"Sure. uh what's he look like?"

"They sent a picture." I saw Squall stuff his hand into his pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper handing it to me. I took hold of it and unfolded the paper to find .. Cloud? The picture was only small so it only showed his face, he had spiky blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. His eyes held so much hidden emotion it made me eager to meet him. I can easily tell he's hidding alot of things.

"The guy from my dream.." I mumbled remembering how awesome it was.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I shook my head and looked at the picture once more. A small smile on my lips, " Cloud Strife prepare to meet your defeat." I can't wait to meet him! I wonder what he'll be like in real life?...

* * *

A/N: OKAY I'm ending it there. Happy now? Sorry for the crappy entry, I did my best! Trouble is that this ' one-shot ' sounds more like a three chapter story now doesn't it. Maybe I'll do that if you reviewers want me too. Hope you CloudxYuffie fans liked this. Please review me and tell me what you think but please no flames. Luv fromyour authoress Kai xx 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello everyone! since the three ppl who reviewed me says I should continue this story then I will and hopefully finish it. It'll only be 4 or 5 chapters but I hope you enjoy every bit of it. So I'll let you read on. This is dedicated to my two best friends on vampiegurl and of course Mizukithepanda.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. I only own the storyline since I thought of it. Aren't I clever?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Clouds PoV

This Yuffie girl leaned forward on the iron railings, she is so .. what's the word? _Enchanting is all I can think of. Or just plain different. _She seems mature but yet very playful, I can tell she's not showing her true self. I've never met someone like her before. _Yuffie Kisaragi, I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before... but where? _I notice her slowly lean forward, she'll be alright .. right? I looked down at the railings itself, they seem pretty old and some of the base has rusted slightly. Without realising I cup my hands around her small waist; Yuffie tenses a little, I don't blame her. She turns and looks at me with those devious eyes, they're indigo. Her short ebony hair blows lightly away from her angelic face as a light breeze passed. _Damn.. Yuffie your gorgeous. I wish I could voice my feelings, but what's the point?_

We exchanged words, that's all I can remember. I kept looking at her lips, they seemed to entice me and draw me in and before I knew it I was leaning in to kiss her.. this is wrong. Is she comfortable with this? I see her tilt her head up, I guess she is. Our lips were so close now, almost touching. Her gentle breath mingles with mine, this has to be a dream; who could ever fall for someone like me? After everything I've done. Yuffie seems to, she must have a heart of gold. Her eyes hold something ... For a brief second our lips touch and I feel my blood rush. My lips brush against her soft cherry coloured lips. _What is this feeling? _I'll admit it, I might have fallen for her.

Blondie?

_I knew it was too good to be true._

Yo, blonde warrior guy? Wakey Wakey.

_Damn that God, what's his name again.. Hades._

Wake - up you have a job to do!

_I'll get him for this, the only peace I've had in nine years and he ruins it._

"What do you want Hades?" I ask in monotone but keeping my eyes shut. He really irritates me.

"Sleeping Beauty rise and shine. Come on you've had your nap." The dark God replies. My eyes open and I look straight at the God toppling over me with a smirk across his face. I sit up with my back cracking quietly and throw my legs over the side of the bed. Well .. stone with a load of blankets on.

"You didn't answer my question." I say in a bored tone. Rubbing any traces of sleep from my face I stand up and stretch my cursed left wing.

"You have another tournement. Make sure they don't defeat you." Hades crossed his arms over his blue chest while narrowing his yellow eyes at me. _Is that the best he can do to intimidate me? THAT won't even scare a child._ I pick up my black glove and put it on my right hand, since the other is only a golden claw... wait?

"They?" My head snaps over to him. He's wearing that superior smirk again.

"Yes, they. I'm sure you've heard of them since your aquainted with the Keyblade Master."

"Sora? He knows them?" I do up the buckles on my boots and sit on my ' bed ' watching Hades closely.

"Knows them? They're practically helping him defeat the Heartless. _They_ are training him and keeping him strong, I can't have that."

"Wait. The ' Great God Of The Underworld ' is afraid of a bunch of kids?" I see his blue wave of hair get slightly lighter, it's yellow now. "I can't believe YOU can't defeat Sora even though YOU'RE immortal." He looks angry, so what?

"Well YOU couldn't defeat him."

"I wasn't prepared plus I couldn't harm a kid." I say calmly

"Oh, so now you have a heart?"

"I've never been a heartless-" My mako eyes narrow slightly

"You sure act like one. Since when does a _creature_ like you even possess feelings and emotion? Well? _You_ don't care about others only yourself. Now YOU wanted _me_ to train you and give you strength to defeat any threats. So get your blonde rear in gear and kick some Olympian butt!" He hisses, I just shrug it off. I can't wait till my contract is finished.

"Who am I up against?" I pick up my Buster Sword in my right hand then grab my cape and sling it over my left shoulder heading for the arena.

"They're details are: Squall Leonhart, also known as Leon. Male, aged 26, weilds a Gunblade..."

_Gunblade.. Leon.. Squall. I remember him from Hollow Bastion, he was my best friend. We always tested eachother so lets see how much we've improved._

"Are you listening?" I nod silently, I've done enough talking for a day. " And the other is a female.. She is 17, weilds a.. Conformer?"

"A type of ninja equipment, if she's a ninja she'll also use shukriens and hand to hand combat, extremely flexible and agile." I explain. _Ninja.. who do I know that was a ninja. The girl Aerith used to babysit with Zack at Hollow Bastion, what's her name?_

"Thanks for that expert information, do you think she'll be the hardest to fight?" Hades looks interested at my response. Pushing open the Colisium Arena doors I dig the Sword into the white sand and wrap my cape around my neck.

"A Gunblade takes years of practise and is a strong weapon. But ninja's with be harder to defeat because the are fast so I'm not sure. I doubt it though... What was her name?"

"Yuffie.." My world stopped. Yuffie? Yuffie from my dream? Yuffie the name of the child in Hollow Bastion? I picture the kids face.

"Yuffie what?"

"You seem eager to know, why is that?"

"I know someone called Yuffie. One from my past and one from my present. Leon was my best friend so I know his skills, I'm curious to know hers."

"Oh. Yuffie Kisaragi." My heart skipped a beat. That is the girl Aerith babysat. She's a ninja? Please say they're not the same people.

"What does she- What do they look like?"

"Well they've fought here before. Always argueing, nice couple." Hades lead me to the Hall Of Fame where the opponents pictures were kept, his black smoke robe trailing behind him.

"They're partners?" I felt a small pang of jealousy strike my heart. Why Yuffie isn't mine?

"Only training partners. Nothing more, the Heartless confirmed that."

"You've spied on them?"

"Hey, blonde boy, listen I'm about to say something wise. If you know your enemy you know how to defeat them."

"So you know of their weakness'?" Hades pulled back the curtain covering the portraits.

"Sort of. Yuffie eventually runs out of weapons then goes to hand to hand combat, not her strong point, while Leon hates seeing Yuffie harmed. Are there they are." Hades pointed out a small painted portrait of them. The Yuffie from my dream and the Yuffie from my past are the same people.

Leon wore leather trousers with a matching black leather jacket. A small white shirt was underneath with a large pendant on a chain around his neck. His hair had grown to his shoulders, still a dark brown and his eyes were the same. Still navy only they seemed cold and unfriendly. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose. _Strange, he must of had it from a fight_. His gunblade rested on his shoulder and next to him was Yuffie. She had a huge grin on her face and her indigo eyes showed plenty of mischief. Her short black hair was pulled out of her face by a silver bandana. She wore a dark green tanktop showing her belly button and short cream coloured shorts. Yuffie had orange gloves cut off at the knuckles with black netting to her elbows, her one hand held 5 shukriens neatly placed between her fingers, while the other had held a huge ninja star by her side limply. She also wore orange trainers which completed her individuel look and she was leaning forward resting one hand on her knee.

"That was a year ago when they completed a cup. They're resent photos came yesterday, Phil had them."

"Where are they?"

"Who knows, that goat doesn't know right from left so they could be anywhere." Hades covered the portraits up again and headed back towards his own private box that overlooked the arena. He stopped at the doorway and faced me eyes burning like a lighted candle.

"I don't care about your history with your so called friends. Either way they're a threat to me and I want them defeated, understand? You have to fight both of them, they've defeated Cerberus so that should give you a clue to their strength. Remember I own you." Hades turned back around and slammed the iron gate shut. _I can't do it. They're my friends. Leon's my best friend and Yuffie.. I can't harm her. But if I don't beat them they're fate will be worse. I have no choice... _Out of pure frustration I punch a nearby stone column, removing my fist from the large dent I made I found cracks from where my knuckles collided with the stone. I didn't feel anything, looking at my fist I found blood trickling across my hand and dropping casually towards the floor. I watched and waited for _it_ to happen. _It_ did, my wounds slowly healed themselves and eventually no wound, scrape or even a scar was there. What am I? I'm not a heartless though I've been told I am, I'm not a demon but yet I have a wing. I'm not a man with a life, I'm a warrior with a contract no feelings, no emotions and that's the way I like it. Personally I think that is what scares me.

"First match up. Strife get moving, the crowds waitin' and your opponents are arriving shortly." Phil's gruff voice called through the speaker phones.

I walked through the doors and down the winding, cobbled corridors.Small holes that was supposingly windows showed the cloudy sky, painted in a range of oranges and pinks, the sun was going to set in a few hours. Reaching my destination I took a deep breath, picking up my large bandaged sword from where I left it I watched the entrance doors patiently. My mako eyes quickly darted up to find Hades watching me with a look of dark evil in his eyes, I know that look, it means ' do-what-your-told-or-else ' I narrowed my eyes at him testing his patience with me. I screwed up with Sora and I couldn't screw up again, it could mean my soul if I loose. My enhanced hearing picked up voices from the far doors, two of them.

"I swear Squall you'll be so dead when we get home!"

"It's Leon."

"Argh! Why couldn't you drive slower, you KNOW I get airsick and you take advantage of it!"

"So what if I do. We couldn't be late."

"Ever heard of Arriving Fashionably 5 Minutes Late? Besides, what happened to the ' I'll try to be nicer ' shit you told me Squall!"

"Leon, and I did say try. Oh and Yuffie?"

"WHAT?" Everyone in the Coliseum heard that, she practically shouted.

"Stop swearing." The coliseum was suddenly filled with a loud high-pitched piercing scream, when it finally stopped I listened for the rest of the conversation.

"Ah, I feel better now." The girl answered quite pleased with herself. I'm begining to like her already. _But I mustn't, everyone I care about get hurt when I show feeling. I don't want her to be one of them. _A quiet ceak was heard and the large entrance doors opened. The fight was about to begin and I dread harming her...

* * *

A/N: DONE YAY WOOHOO! finally! Sorry no fluff there but in the next part it's the fight and maybe something will happen?... Hopefully it's not as crap as this chapter, sorry about that. Please review it and no flames please? Luvz you 3 reviewers who gave up the time to review me, I appreciate it loads. ( gives you all a big hug and a cookie ) see ya soon. Kai 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okkkaaaayyyy I'm sorry! I'm so sorry about my ever so slow updates lately. I'll improvenow since i've got a new beta.. smiles aww.. she's so nice! Ahem anyway.. I've forgot where I am on most of these fics since I haven't updated in a while.. hmmm.. I'd bettergo back and read em and let you LOVELY people read this and I pray that you review it too: crossesfingers : Ok.. on with the show! Oh yeah, quick note.. I was a little off while I was writing this so it's taken a turn, sorry everyone.

Disclaimer: This is stupid.. you guys know very well i own nothing other than a few random fic ideas that pop into my head; like this: _...POP _lol...sorry. Word of warning, this chapter has some fight scenes and ya all know what happens in fight scenes, right? You get the picture, I hope.

* * *

Leon was the first through the door.. HA he must be scared of my ninja stars.. nyuk! I walk through the double doors and close them behind me, turning around ...I saw him. I let out a gasp and he watchs me carefully. Does he know me? I wonder if we had the same dream?..nah not possible. But he looks at me ... in this weird way I cant explain. I walk forward to get a close look and Leon puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me. What's the big idea! I'm not his all of a sudden! Leon leans down and puts his mouth close to my ear..is there any need for him to be THIS close?

"Remember what our plan is Yuffie? I wish you luck." With that he walks off to the side leaving me to fight with the hot blonde. A barrier forms around Cloud and I.. stupid grammer, I mean me and Cloud. I walk towards him and nod politley giving him my respects. I'm suprised as I look up to see he's bowing too I place my ninja stars in my right hand and smile. Holding out my left hand waiting to recieve his. Why isn't he giving me his hand?... Oh.. he has a claw.. well I'm not changing, a claw doesn't bother me.

"You can shake my hand sometime soon ya know..and your left hand doesn't bother me." I say softly. He gives his claw a quick faint glance before shaking my hand.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? nyuk nyuk nyuk.." Okay.. I just used my laugh.. now he thinks I'm weird, well done Yuffie! I let go of his hand- uh,claw thingy and walk back to my fighting position; neatly placing 4 ninja stars in my left hand and 3 in my right. Finally done I watch him as he grips his sword in his right hand... ohmigawd! Look at the size of the thing! I look over at Leon and give him a I'm-gonna-die-aren't-I look he shakes his head and glares at Cloud.. yeah that'll help me win Leon. Get him angry then let him fight me first..clever! Note the sarcasm back there. I sigh then get into my offencive stance as Cloud gets into his,

"What's going on here? Cloud is supposed to fight both of you at the same time!" I hear a bellow from the upper private balcony, looking up I notice Hades; his 'hair' now red with anger and frustration.

"Cool it Hades.." I snap my attention back to Cloud..did he just talk? His voice is so... oh my gawd! I'm acting like an obsessed fangirl. ((( don't we all when we hear Cloud speak?))) "...besides I'm sure they have they're reasons?" Oh my gawd he's looking at me... oh yeah I better answer.

"Uh.. It's just a practise." Damn too quiet, I doubt they heard me.

"Say again?" ARGH as much as Cloud is so totally hot I cant stand that phrase, it drive's me conkers!

"Uh...heh, Again?" I grin and the whole arena burst out in fits of laughter. Nyuk. "..Sorry.. I'm having a quick practise with your contract-boy Hades. Any problems with that?" I ask cooly. Oh yeah I rule! I see Cloud in the corner of my eye trying not to smile. AW he looks so cute when he tries not to do that.

" ... Well yes there is. You see-" The hot headed God starts, he is sooo depressing!

"Afraid of him losing to a 17 year old girl Hades? Just like you were afraid to go against Sora?" I love teasing people. I hear him grunt and sit down with his arms crossed like a spoilt child. Please say I dont look like that in a tantrum! "Shall we then Mr. Strife?" Cloud is slightly taken back by what I just called him, his eyes show a flicker of shock.

"Call me Cloud." Just as he finishes his sentence he rushes forward and slams his sword down, I flip out of the way easily and go straight onto offensive.

I throw my ninja stars at him swiftly and jump out of the way placing more stars in between my fingers. Cloud dodges a few, three hit him and one get's sent back to me. I catch it with ease and throw it back in such speed I doubt you could see it. Cloud runs at me again and brings his sword in a diagonal fashion, I step back and throw more stars at him grazing his hands and his face. Cloud looks at the blood now slipping through his skin and looks back at me in some sort of your-gonna-pay-look. What the hell? He rises into the air and a black bat-like wing emerges from his left shoulder, yellow lightning surrounding him. He flies towards me and slashes his gigantic sword. I roll out of the way and flip back up to notice he's right next to me again. I flip over him but he skims my shoulder with my blade, blood now leaking from me. That blade is sharp! EEEP! Again Cloud's on my tail... so to speak and instead of trying to cut me he throws me into a nearby pillar. I shriek as my back hits the hard stone in a strong force and I slip to the floor in pain. My arms and legs are shaking, I'm bleeding, I have no potions on me... and Leon's not here. I hear the crowd gasp as Cloud walks upto me and picks me up by the neck. I kick my legs and try to weigh myself back to the floor but with no use. Why is he doing this? I pull his one hand off my neck only to have it replaced and with a stronger grip. I struggle to breath.. why is he doing this? I look into his eyes and I'm shocked to say... he's crying? Some diamond tears fall from his glowing blue eyes and he tries to blink them back. I dont think he wants to do this. I let one word escape my lips.

" ..S-Squall!" I watch Clouds face turn to agony as Leon slashes his Gunblade at his back. Cloud uses one of his hands to hold his bandaged sword while the other loosens my grip and gently puts me on the floor. I sit down massaging my now free neck and watch the two male fighters battle it out until I recover. Both males are already bleeding and I can now see how much strength and skill Cloud has... he was going easy on me. Leon is now summoning his blade to grow as Cloud runs at an amazing force with his sword held infront of him, like some arrow and Leon's the target. I pull myself to my feet. Dream guy or not, I still cant let him harm Leon. I run forward and push Leon out of the way, instead Cloud hits me. I reach into my pouches and to my horror reaslise... I have no more stars left, a small green ball is tucked away in one of my pouches and I remember what it is. Materia! Oh I love it, love it, love it!

"Cure 3." A multicoloured light circles me, instantly I'm healed. I feel power flow through my veins and I summon my huge Conformer. Wait, why do I have two in my hands instead of one? Ah well the more the merrier.

"NO!" Leon falls to the ground with Cloud standing over him panting.

"There's no way.. I can lose." Leon says weakly, I didn't notice they were still fighting. I was about to heal him. I'm on my own again? Cloud takes hold of my arm and throws me to the floor.

"Give up Yuffie... I don't want to hurt you." Cloud whispers softly.

"I cant. Until I'm defeated I cant give up. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." I reply.

"No weapons!" I hear Hades shout. What? I cant beat Cloud in a fist fight! I've got the speed but not the strength BUT my kicks are pretty strong. Cloud let's his blade fall and I do the same with my two conformers, maybe a defensive stance would give me the upper hand.

"Yuffie please? Give up." He pleads as he pulls up his fists.

"No." I run at him and elbow him in the stomach, momentarily making him crouch. Then using my other fist I punch him square in the nose. YAY I made him have a bleeding nose. Wait I dont want to hurt him. ARGH! He goes to punch me and I dodge easily, I go to trip him up but he hops over my feet. AH-HA. I knew that would happen. I then spun around and sent a harsh blow to his chest making him fly backwards.

"OKAY WEAPONS. USE WEAPONS!" Hades must have realised Cloud wouldn't hit me. I sigh and pick up my blades, I'm aching all over. I curiously glance at the floor to see a shadow hovering above me. Wtf? I look up and just in the right time jump back. Cloud's sword was embedded into the floor and he was just about to pull it out, then an idea hits me. I do a backflip onto the pillar behind me, I then bouce off that and throw a Conformer at his leg. In midair I positioned myself and landed on his sword handle before flipping back up again.

"All Creation!" I haven't used that in a while. A beam of concentrated holy energy burst out of my one conformer and hits Cloud into the barrier. OUCH, that's gotta hurt. The force of my attack sent him flying through the barrier and into the crowd. I SO Rule! I grinned and landed on my feet wearily. I feel so drained right now, that attack took alot outta me. My Conformer is knocked out of my hand and I look up to notice Cloud's sword at my neck. I KNEW I should pay more attention!

"You win." I say weakly and I smile. Cloud gives in and smiles too before I notice him look at my bruised andscratched body. I watch Cloud drop his sword and hold my hand planting a soft kiss on it.

"Cure." He whispers, his lips hovering over my hand. I'm blushing oh no I'm blushing, damn hormones. I smile and I quickly give him a tight hug. That was wrong! BAD Yuffie BAD! He doesn't even know me, I just dreamt about him and now I'm hugging him. Oh no, quick change the subject!

"Uh, Leon? Are you okay?" I know he wont answer, obviously! He's knocked out. I'm panicing now, I don't know what to do. What do I normally do when I'm in trouble or something along those lines: call Squall. Damn he's knocked out. NO I normally call Aerith.

"Aerith? As In Aerith Gainsborough?" Cloud asks. Didn't that kiss effect him at all? Wait a second. He knows Aerith? Hey, did I just go through that small talk in my head out loud? Now I'm confused.

"You know Aerith?" I ask confused, I released my grip on him and stepped back to look at his eyes. Wow, they're better in reality than the dream.

"I know her yes. And I know Squall. Why do you call him Leon?"

"He insists we do. I don't though, sometimes I call him Squall to annoy him." How does he know Squall and Aerith?

"Are you Yuffie Kisaragi?" Duh Blondy!

"Yah, the one and only!" I grin chessily.

"You lived in Hollow Bastion didn't you?" My heart skipped a beat. How did he know that. I must look scared 'cause he's laughing quietly.

"Don't be afraid. I used to live there, I was Leon's best friend, don't you remember? I used to help babysit you with Aerith, Zack and Rinoa. "

"Yeah Leon didn't have any patience with me- Wait. How come I remember this now and I couldn't before?" I'm completely lost now. Cloud just shrugs. "Wow... I remember more. Hey you gotta come back to Traverse Town with us," I cast a glance at Leon. "I'll drive, don't worry." Cloud smiles a small smile, his face then changes back to an emotionless mask.

"I can't. As much as I want to. I can't."

"Why not!" I put my hands on my hips. So what if I want to get closer to him? I have my reasons, one: he's my babysitter and knows more about my past than me and the most important point: I kinda have a crush on him, fine maybe a very strong crush.

"I have to stay here. Hades rules, until I fufill my tasks I cannot leave. Why do you want me to come back with you anyway?" I look down to the floor.

"You're part of my past. I don't remember much about it, and besides it's like your one of us. We're the only survivors of the attack from 9 years ago. We haven't found any others."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Cloud kneels and looks up at my face with his eyes holding some concern.

"Aerith, Leon, Cid and me. That's it. No Rinoa, Zell, Zack... Shera. But we do know Kairi is alive, she's on Destiny Islands where the Keyblade Master lives." I say sadly. I feel Cloud's breath on me as he sighs to himself. His breath is minty!

"Can't you come back for a day? We could all have dinner and talk and - and have a great time! There's even a dance in two night's time, we can all go and have fun and -" I'm tripping over my words here. Gawd, nothing can describe how much I want him to stay near me.

"I could dance with you." I snap out of my thoughts and stare at him, did he just say what I think he said?

"What?"

"You heard me correctly. You and I could dance, you can re-introduce me to everyone."

"And then we can go onto a balcony, and look at the fountain." My hands cover my mouth instantly, I was just describing my dream. How embarrasing is this!

"What, what did you just say?" Cloud asks with a slight tone of confusion.

"Nothing. I said nothing, honest." I think I said that a little too quick. Cloud gently takes my hands from my mouth and smirks.

"Funny you should mention a balcony overlooking a fountain. I dreamt about one last night." My eyes are wide.

"See? You are supposed to come! Please? I..I really want to see you in a tux too, nyuk, you'd look so funny. It'll be a nice change from seeing this place anyway. What do ya say?"

"I say," Cloud bent down close to me, looking me in the eyes and holding my hand. "I belive you've already seen me in a tux, just as I know what dress you will pick out. A silk green one maybe?" My eyes are wider than saucers. How the hell does he know about my dream! Cooky place this is, I always knew this Coliseum was weird and creepy! I open my mouth to speak and Cloud leans forward and plants the most softest, gentle kiss ever imaginable. His lips are so soft, and he kisses me like I'm fragile glass. It isn't long before he breaks it and looks me in the eye, grinning that grin from my dream. Gawd he was so cute!

"Argh.. ahgr.. hjfgutl cantrhd deuive." Leon grumbles, I turn my back on Cloud hiding my blush and staring at the mumbling Leon.

"Leon?" I walk over to him and stare down at his beaten figure.. "Leon?" I ask again.

I turn to Cloud and I grin, my blush still comforting my features.

"SQUAAAALLLLLLL!" I watch in triumph as his eyes open and he sits up holding his head.

"What!" He winces as he shouts.

"We have to go now." I help him up as though he was my brother. I guess that's the only love I ever felt for him, I just didn't notice.

"Did we win?" He asks hopefully. I shake my head and smile.

"Better luck next time eh?" He nods and gets out his Gummiship keys from his leather trouser pocket, "I'll go start the engine." He states walking to the World Exit with his Gunblade in one hand.

I rush back at Cloud and gave him a tight goodbye embrace. Feeling his arms wrap around me I grin. YES; I think I got him! I'm so charming! Go me, I rule! I mentally danced and Ipull back.

"I'll see you around Cloud." I go on tip toes and give him a teasing peck on the cheek. Ha HA! Now to get a proper kiss off me he'll have to come to the dance. I'm so smart. nyuk nyuk nyuk. I pick up my weapons quickly and walk to the World Exit, opening the door I turn to face him. His cheeks have a pale pink tint to them and he sinks lower into the safety of his crimson cloak. I wave to the crowd and give an award winning smile. Even though I lost the battle, I still feel like a champion.

* * *

Closing the metal Gummiship door behind me I dump my sharp weapons onto the small red sofa and kick off my shoes. Ow, one of those stupid small ninja stars cut me. "Owie." I suck my finger to get rid of the small amount of blood.

"Yuffie?" Strange, why is Squall in the bedroom? I follow his voice and I look at the tired man spread out on the blue sheeted bed. He opens one of his ice-like navy eyes and throws the gold keys at me.

"Why do I have these for?" I ask as I catch them easily. OOO shiny gold!

"I can't drive in this state, think you can drive for me?" My grin forms on my face again.

"Sure you just lie there and rest, I'll drive extra carefully for ya. Don't worry, Aerith will fix you up soon." I close the bedroom door and skip to the pilots seat, literally skipping.

" nyuk nyuk nyuk. Revenge is a dish best served cold Squallie-Boy. ' Extra carefully ?' I think NOT!" I push in the keys and turn, the engine roars with life. " To Traverse Town." I mutter to myself. Touching my lips momentarily I'm praying Cloud will be at the dance, I desperately want to see him again. Oh.. look at me, I'm a wreck. I've only been away from Cloud for 10 minutes maybe and I want to see him already! I sigh to myself and take off, swirving from the multicoloured meteor bits and attacking the weak Heartless ships easily. I dive quickly earning a shout from Leon to 'slow down'. Slow down? I don't know the meaning of the word, I laugh and make the ship do loops and sharp turns. "Revenge Squallie...nyuk revenge."

* * *

A/N: I'm soooo sorry everyone. I lost my spark for this while I was writing it. But, who knows it might be a turn for the better. If you've read it please review it? I've seen the amount of people reading this compared to the amount reviewing. So I'm giving a huge thanks to my reviewers. Without all of you I couldn't have done all this. This chapter, plus the next ( which will also be the last I'm afraid ) is dedicated to all of my reviewers. You guys and girls rule! 


	4. Final Chapter: A New Turn

A/N: This is it… the very last chappie of DCT. No more Clouffie after this (sniff) ah well, lol hope ya enjoy. Sorry for the huge delay in updates. Btw I hate this chapter... well the end I like but this first and middle part I hate, I kinda had to force the wording outta me so sorry if it hasn't got a good quality. >. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadI know.

* * *

**Final Chapter: A New Turn**

_**By KairiLuv**_

"What's taking so long in there?" Leon barks from the dimly lit hallway of the hotel. I pout and look over to Aerith,

"Will he EVER shut up?" I say in annoyance, Aerith runs a brush through my straightened hair and adds finishing touches to my light make-up. Standing back she looks me up and down and beams. Oh dear gawd, I must look like a fairy.

"You look so pretty." Aerith smiles at me. Yup, I'm right. 'Pretty' to Aerith is a sparkly pixie prancing around with flowers. Ya know, something weird like that.

"Me? HA!" Hell would be frozen over if I ever looked pretty. It's not a look I tend to go for, the 'I don't give a damn look' I invented, nyuk. I can hear Leon sighing to himself and Aerith glares through the door.

"Well, slip on your shoes and meet us out there okay?" She hugs me smiling; her tinted pink lip-gloss gleaming in the dim light.

"You look so pretty!" She squeals again before leaving me alone in the Red room.

I sigh and hesitate to look into the mirror for the first time. My eyes widen. I look older and… mature! Wait is looking mature a good or bad thing? I'm not sure. Why do I feel scared all of a sudden? What am I thinking? I can do this; I AM the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' after all. A small smirk curves my lips.

"Where the hell is she? All I've heard in the past two days is ' I hope my dress is ok' or ' I bet this dance'll be awesome, I can't wait to go!' Well I want to see the dress, eat some food, then I can take her to this stupid dance so she'll leave me alone." Leon growls from the other side of the wall. I glare momentarily and bite my bottom lip. I can do this. Slipping on my black heels I stood up and slip on my white elbow length gloves. I close my eyes, take a breath and turn the handle of the door. I hear Leon shut his big trap and Aerith turn. I can tell she's looking at the door. I _was_ about to walk out but a thought of Cloud entered my mind, again. This isn't a dream this time, it's real. If something goes wrong it will effect what happens tonight. Oh no oh no oh no oh no! I snap the door shut again and lock it gliding over to the bed I sit down, hands neatly in my lap and eyes staring icily at the floor. Stupid reality.

Why is this so damned hard and scary?

"Yuffie? Come on Yuff. Open the door, please?" Aerith says gently from the hotel hallway. I'm sorry Aer, I just… I can't do this. I ignore her soft pleas as thoughts of 'What If's ' whirl around in my head. What if Cloud realizes I'm nothing more than a girl with a crush? What if he won't take me seriously? What if he laughs at me if I screw up like I usually do? I can't take this, I feel so pressured.

I hold my forehead in my palms and close my eyes, trying to block out these depressing thoughts. Keyword is trying here. I hear the door open to the left of me, whipping my head up I glare at the person who intruded. Damn it, I forgot this room was connected to the Green Room! Squeon stands there, a small ounce of concern in his dark eyes.

"You forgot this door was here didn't you?" I nod glumly to his question and sigh. He locks the door and sits next to me. I'm actually surprised he hasn't called me stupid or laughed. Oh yeah I forgot, that's too much emotion for Squall to handle!

"So, what's wrong? All you've been talking about is this dance, so what's the hold up." He says softer than usual. Strange, he's never like this. He's never helpful, only ever annoyed with me.

"I just can't do it. It's too hard Squall." I have the sickening feel of butterflies in my stomach, evil flutterbys! I feel the tingling of hot tears welling up in my eyes. Crappy, if I ruin my make up Aerith will kill me.

"Leon. And what's all this really about? You're never scared or nervous of anything." He watches me from the corner of his eye, I can see that much. My eyes are slightly going blurry; please don't cry Yuff. Come on! I can do this; hold them tears back! Squall puts a hand on mine reassuringly; I look over to him. "You're always ready for a battle…this isn't much different you know?" I think I caught him smiling for a second but it disappears as quickly as I found it.

"It isn't?" I raise my brow at him quizzically. What the hell is he talking about now! I hope it isn't another one of his riddles of life, they confuse the heck outta me and give me a headache. I hear him chuckle, I think he knows I'm confused. My eyes narrow at Squall, damn him…

"Well in a way it's the same thing, both of them are challenges." I look up at him, my eyes wide. Is he serious?

"So, you're saying I have to beat Cloud up to get his attention?" I don't think that'll make him like me for some strange reason Squall!

"No. Arghh..." Leon sighs irritated and stands infront of me.

"Look Yuffie. You want to be with him, right?" I nod silently, a blush creeping up my cheeks. "Okay, well you have to be determined to get him. Win his affection. Just like in a battle you have to be determined to win. You have to put your mind to it." He crouches down to my level and smiles. I think I slowly understand him.

"There will be other girls there, so it's a competition; or in fighting terms, a tournament. You already have a head start since you've met him before, but to get him, you have to be there." I smile and wrap my arms around his broad shoulders tightly.

"Thanks Leon." I pull away and stand up, a fist held eye level. "I can do this." I grin and unlock the Red Room door. "Well, what are ya waiting for slow poke? I gotta guy to nab!" I pull Leon out of the room and walk as fast as I could out of the Hotel. Aerith wasn't too far behind me.

"Whatever you said Leon, it worked." She laughs, Leon just hmmphs in response.

"At least when she mentions 'nab' we know its Cloud and nothing else." Leon mutters referring to my little stealing habits. Nyuk.

* * *

I briskly walk out of the hotel doors; the night air cradles my arms. It's a little cold. 

"Yuffie, we'll walk through the First District. It's less crowded that way. And Cid wants to see you in that dress." Aerith smiles adding a silver heart clip to her hair. Leading the way with a smile I walk towards the oak First District doors; looking down I see couples chatting arm in arm down the alleyway to the Third District. The party was being held there. My hands are held up; ready to push the doors open when Leon stops me. I stand there like a lemon while he opens the door for Aerith and me; he then motions for us to walk through. I grin cheekily as Aerith loops her arm with mine leading me in. Squall follows behind giving warning glances to any male within a few feet from us. I try to cover my giggle with a cough.

"Well well well. Yuffie is tha' you?" Aerith pulls away from me and stands by Cid, her hands cupped under her chin. Her large emerald eyes glistens as she once again rambles about how 'pretty' or 'adorable' I look. A smug grin is plastering Cid's face; he rubs his chin and chuckles. The hell? What's he laughin' at!

"You already have a few onlookers Yuf." He nods towards a group of boys, some older and even some younger than myself. YAY go me! I'm mentally dancing right now; you have no idea what it's like to finally get noticed in that way. Especially with someone like Aerith standing near me, they still looked at me! YAY

Leon turns and gives them a hard stare, I snicker as their faces paled and they scamper off. My smile is now replaced with a childish pout.

"Aww, Squall! You ruined my fun." He only shrugs and gives me a secret side smile.

"Well brat, what're ya waitin' for? Get 'ou're fine ass in that third district now. You gotta win yourself a guy." Cid blows the smoke from his cigarette over his shoulder then winks at me. My head automatically tips to the side. Does he know about Cloud? My answer was only given in another chuckle. Yup, he knows. Damn it, my face is heating up again! I'm actually really surprised, the old man's actually looking decent, and he's in a tux!

"Ok, well take care Cid. We'll see you at the party." Leon nods before, again leading the way. Although it's a small walk to the Third District doors, it felt like a marathon. The doors were slowly getting bigger, and bigger. The queue was quickly dispersing, and a sickly feeling of dread camped at the bottom of my stomach. The 'What if's' filled my head again and I think Squall notices. He takes hold of my hand and gently pulls me back, motioning for Aerith to wait a little ahead.

"Yuffie… what did I tell you at the hotel?" His voice is low, but calm, almost soothing. I bite the bottom of my lip, and sigh in defeat.

"I know I said I can do this, and I know at the Hotel I really felt like I could but..."

"No, no buts..." He pauses and I can tell he's thinking. Looking me straight in the eye he continues,

"Yuffie…Do you ever doubt yourself in a battle? …No. Do you ever let negativity consume you in a match, even if you're the one in worst condition? No… Why is this?" He asks, okay I'm lost again. At least I know the answer. Not that it has anything to do with guys, but ah well I'll try.

"Because if you continue saying it or feeling negative, you'll start believing it. Which will result in low concentration, failure and defeat." Wow…hold the phone. That was pretty clever stuff. What can I say? I'm well trained in fighting, the theory part and the physical. Nyuk.

"Exactly. The reason why you hardly lose a battle or why you always stand a good chance is because you're so optimistic, you believe in yourself. Now, like I said before Yuff. This is similar to a battle. You can do this. You just don't want to believe you can just incase you feel disappointed or hurt. Right?" I open my mouth to speak but he continues again, "For a long time now, I know you've been calling yourself ugly and comparing yourself to Aerith. Because you keep thinking you're worthless, you now believe it. Aerith and myself have tried really hard to make you realize that you actually are beautiful Yuff. Maybe now, when you see Cloud he can show you that he too agrees with me… You are beautiful, now start believing it." My eyes well up and the tears fall. I wrap my arms around his well-built waist and laugh nervously. For so long I've been thinking Squall never noticed me, now that I know he finally does, my feelings for Cloud are greater. He gives me a tight comforting hug, the cold touch on my skin is banished by his warmth. His large hand rubs up and down my back; he really is an amazing guy. I'm surprised I'm calm again.

Leaving his arm around my shoulder he leads me back to Aerith who, I can tell heard everything. She too is holding back tears as she wipes away my own. I feel, wanted. Maybe even needed. I don't feel ignored and I don't feel shadowed anymore. I'm ready. A large determined grin forms at my mouth. Look out Cloudy, hot stuff's comin' through!

* * *

Faint music drifts through the doors, light laughter soon follows. The large oak doors of the Third District open and the music hits me full force; music of various kinds, classics, dance, anything filled my ears and I instantly light up. I feel just like a small toddler gazing up at my first large Christmas tree. Lanterns of every colour were lined over our heads, confetti randomly fell from the balconies, covering everything in its rainbow coloured paper. I feel Squall hold me tighter to him, gah. I hope my feelings for him doesn't grow… I can't handle liking two people at the same time! One is hard enough. Leon ducks down and puts his mouth to my ear, 

"Help me." I blink, what the hell? I give him a confused look and smile. Girl problems. I'm trying to get onlookers; Squall is trying to get rid of them. Typical.

"Okay." I turn to Aerith laughing; I cup my hands around my mouth. I really don't know how that's supposed to make my voice louder but ah well.

"Aer, act like you and Squall are on a date. He doesn't want the female attention." Aerith blushes at first, then rolls her pure eyes in annoyance. Taking his arm in hers she leads him away from the crowd of fangirls. Her 'pure' eyes now in flame, "You owe me big time Mr. Leonhart." I could only snicker as the fangirls look at Squall and Aerith disappointed. A few of them look even more determined and follow. Poor Squall. Nyuk!

Another song starts to play, a quicker one. I watch the happy couples begin dancing with broad grins on their faces, over 50 people I didn't even recognise were here but there were the majority that seem familiar. Eep, I think I stole from that guy. I duck out of the way; it was pretty easy. The 'dance floor' was jam-packed with dancing partners so I walk along the edges, where the buffet tables and drinks were being sold. Everything looks so tasty, evil chef people; I swear they're trying to make me fat. People began to stick together in groups talking to themselves, telling jokes and having a great time. Something is wrong here. This is… too familiar. A déjà vu type of familiar. Ah well, Yuffie, concentrate on having fun! I keep my head up looking around for a certain buff blonde. The dreaded 'What If's' enter my head again. I mentally scream at myself, don't think bad thoughts. Come on Yuff… believe.

"You really look your age Yuf, lil brat's growin' up. Now, t'celebrate let's have a drink. Only punch for ya though Yuf, Aer would kill me if I gave you anythin' stronger." I whirl around to meet Cid's eyes. He passes a small cup in my direction, taking hold of it I smile.

This is too weird, this is... just like my dream.

"Any idea where Leon and Aerith walked off to? They… _together_ or somethin'?" I couldn't help but choke on my drink and I begin to giggle.

"Nooo! Stupid Head! He's got fangirl problems, Aer's his shield. Actually I better go looking for him, he might want some backup." Gramps gave me a smirk and takes a drag of his cigarette. He really needs to quit smoking; the old fart needs them lungs.

"Ya' brought your Shukriens?" I smile and pat my right thigh.

"Never leave without em gramps. Ta ta!" I grin and wave.

I whirled around to find Squall and annoy the hell out of him. Ya know I actually think Squall finds me attractive this way, not really sure why. Sure it's a huge improvement but still it's … not me. Without realising I walk straight into someone's back and hard. Feeling myself lose balance on my thin heels I slowly feel myself fall backwards. I close my eyes tightly to ready myself for the fall. Wait what am I doing? I'm a ninja! In a final tempted to save myself I try and keep balance, I fail miserably. Damn heels. The fall never came... I blink. The person I bumped into turned in time and caught me. YAY thankies!

"I'm so sorry Miss. I-I didn't mean to-" A soft yet strong voice made me open my indigo eyes to see my saviour. A damn good-looking one too. He has blonde spiky hair and was wearing a dark blue tuxedo. His strong arms held me there for what seemed like forever, I swear his eyes must be too stunning to be legal. I bite my lip gently and blush again. Clearing his throat he pulls me up to my feet with ease and nervously ran a hand through his blonde locks. GAWD he's gorgeous. Squall has close competition. Hold on, stop right there! This IS my dream, which means this guy should be Cloudy right? Taking a closer look my expression began to droop, it wasn't Cloud. Aw gawd, now I like 3 people. No focus on Cloud Yuff.

"I'm so sorry Miss. I uh… well I uh heh…" I can't help but smirk, he sounds so similar to Sora. Wow and the resemblance is really uncanny! I grin as a faint blush creeps up on his pale face. Aw, he's cute!

"Well, uh... it's no biggie. Really, I'm Yuffie by the way. Nice to meetcha." I hold out my hand for a handshake. Might as well make friends while I wait for Cloud. He takes hold of my hand unsure of what to do next. Maybe he's debating whether to shake it or kiss it. Nyuk, aww bless. Deciding to do the latter, he plants a gently kiss on the top of my hand and I reward him with a smile.

"I'm Roxas, you… here by yourself?" He lets go of my hand and I think he's finding it hard to talk to me, wow I must look good. Nyuk, stop it Yuff.

"No, I'm looking for a few of my friends. Wait have you seen a tall rough looking guy? He has dark hair, and should be arm in arm with a pretty green eyed girl." I say quickly, I gotta get away from this guy… he's far too nice. I see him pause and scratch the back of him neck, nyuk Sora used to do that too.

"Uh… I'm not sure… wait! Does the girl have a braid, a long one?" He asks suddenly, I nod with a grin. YAY maybe he has seen them. "Ahh, okay well they went that way, I think a few girls were following them, are they in trouble or something?" He seems to talk protectively as he points to his left where they wandered off. I shake my head and lock eyes with his.

"No, no trouble. Well the girls kinda have a crush on him… "I sigh and look at him again to see him looking at me another blush caresses his cheeks. "Well, I'd better get going. It was nice to meet ya Roxas. I'd better get going." I nod at him then walk off; his gaze follows me.

"I hope we meet again too Yuffie. Take care." He says with a grin.

"Me too, take care Roxas." I wave and smile walking up the small ramp I open a small door, which led to the stone balcony above the party.

* * *

I slowly work my way up the wide steps and glide over to the balcony wall. Resting my elbows on the small wall and smile down at the cheery crowds below me. I can see Roxas over by Cid; he seems to be blushing again. Okay either he has blushing problems or Cid caught him and me talking. I bet it's the latter idea of mine. Nyuk. I hope Gramps doesn't give him too much hastle; he was cute. I sigh momentarily as the smell of the warm buffet food travels in my direction. Aww… I was so worked up on cloudy that I forgot I was hungry… gah. 

I spot a blonde, a spiky haired blonde too. He wore a black tux and was walking through the sea of dancers, every now and then his head lifted, as though he was looking for someone. Could it be? I stand up to get a better view; I see his glowing blue eyes scan the area for someone. Me? I shout his name, still unsure whether it is Cloud. I get no response. I pout and then take a deep breath, putting my fingers to my mouth I let out a loud whistle. A few strangers look up at me momentarily before shrugging and continuing their conversations. Why do I get all the wrong people's attention?

"I'm sure that's Cloud…" I say to myself, I know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself… second sign is finding small fine hairs on your palm… third sign is looking for them, Nyuk! An image of that very same prank I played on Squall as a kid made me giggle. His face was so clueless! Okay Yuffie, focus. The Cloud look-a-like makes his way through the bustling bodies and opens the door to Merlin's Place. I lean over to make sure it's him. I see him slowly disappear, damn that wall infront of me! I lean over a little more, my feet are hovering above the ground and I hear a few gasps from the crowd.

"BRAT GET 'OU'RE ASS FROM THAT BALCONY NOW!" Cid shouts up at me. Sheesh, chill everyone it's not like I'm gonna jump. Besides the fall wouldn't kill me anyway! Weird people…

"Take a chill pill old man, I'm not gonna jump!" I shout back with a smirk on my face.

"I don't care! Get from there now!" I roll me eyes, why is everyone so overprotective of me? Hey… I wonder what Aer would say if she saw this? Memo to self: Do this when Aerith is here. I wanna see her freak out nyuk.

"Fine Gramps have it your way." I say to myself. I glumly walk back from the balcony. I bite my plump lip again; I'm so sure that was Cloud. Only one way to find out! I rush down the steps and through the small pine door; losing my balance a few times I stay close to the ramp wall. Sliding past Leon and Aerith (and the many fangirls) I edge my way to the Flame embalmed door. Standing near it I hold out my hand,

"Fira." I mutter quietly, it automatically lifts up and I sneak through unnoticed. As it snaps shut behind me I scan my new surroundings, my eyes eventually adjust to the dim light.

The dark large cave had a cold nightly chill about it and I rub my hands against my arms in an attempt to keep myself warm. On the shore near the moving stones I see a figure sitting down, his eyes watching each stone move. I smile and walk over to him; the quiet click clacks of my heels echoes from the walls. Please say that you're Cloud, I mentally begged. The figure, now aware that I'm here, looks over his shoulder, I see his eyes light up and he stands up. Brushing himself off he faces me; it is Cloud!

I couldn't hold back my grin; I can feel the relief wash over me, along with tints of worry and nervousness. Cloud gives me a half smile, as he looks me up and down.

"What're ya thinking Cloud Strife?" I ask giggling; I feel a little conscious of how I look right now. Cloud only walks up to me with a smirk.

"Nothing…" he answers mysteriously. I just smile and lock eyes with his. I can't help it; he's just so… gorgeous!

"Well... we're here. So, uh wanna dance?" I ask, I can still hear the music, but barely. He pauses as if he's thinking of something.

"I can't." He looks down at the floor as my brows draw together.

"Why not?"

"I can't dance." He plucks up the courage and locks eyes with mine; I think Cloudy's gone a lil red. I snap my hand over my mouth to try and mute my erupting snicker. I fail miserably. Cloud only scratches the back of his head, either 'cause I'm scaring him or he's nervous.

"You really think I CAN dance? You crazy! This is just for fun." I explain, I think he's slowly warming up to the idea. He's seems less nervous too nyuk.

"Well… I know a few moves. But… they're for slow dances." Cloud begins to get embarrassed again, without the safety of that red cape thingy he can't hide anymore ha!

"Great! Ok well... let's go already, I think a slow song is starting." I smile; I'm kinda excited to be dancing with Cloud. Might be cause I've never danced to a slow song before? … Nah nyuk the real reason is, sorta every girls dream isn't it?

Cloud nods and leads the way, my small hand in his. Butterflies begin their own dance in my stomach, damn them. I swallow the nervous lump in my throat as Cloud and me enter the Third District, crowds of people didn't even notice us. Nyuk they're too busy having fun!

What was I explaining again? Oh yeah… every girl's dream, is kinda like the turn of events in these few days for me. The young girl dreams of finding her guy, knight in shining armour, etc… some strange event occurs and BOOM ya find him and Cupid hits you with one of them pointy pink arrows. They arrange to meet again, which is exactly what's happened to me and they share maybe a candle lit dinner for two, a slow dance, maybe even a moment alone that will stick in the girl's memory forever. Yeah… I know I'm rambling, and whatever ya do, don't tell Aer bout this; she'll think I'm going soft nyuk. I think I've listened to Aerith too much, she's rubbing off on me…

A slow song begins and Cloud hold onto my chin gently, turning me to face him. His eyes are soft and patient, he knows I've never done this before. I quickly glance at the other now dancing couples to see what I have to do, put my arms loosely around his neck? OK! I think I see… no. It can't be. He's blushing? Nyuk nyuk! My arms are loosely around his neck, resting on his broad shoulders, his hands hold onto my waist. It sent a shiver up my spine, and a warm blush on my cheeks. We slowly start to dance, with Cloud leading of course. I think I'm starting to understand this dancing, go me.

I look down at our feet, moving at the right pace and time with each other. This is, weird. I've never done this before. I then decide to look up and I meet his sapphire eyes. My own indigo eyes lock with his and I easily get lost in them. I can't think straight, I feel like there's no one else here other than him and me. Only the two of us dancing. Where? I can't really remember; Third district wasn't it? I feel, special for some reason. Everything's perfect. I notice how close we are, our noses nearly touching, his warm minty breath mingling with my own, his eyes ever calm, happy, and locked with mine. I pluck up the courage and… I move in to kiss him, please don't pull away.

I see him do the same; he's not going to reject me. We're ... actually going to kiss. I close my eyes lightly and wait for it; I can feel his lips on mine. I open my eyes slightly to see his nearly closed, his soft lips brush against mine. The Butterflies dance, I get a spine- shiver, my heart races and my breath is short. Finally he presses his lips against mine, softly, testing me, teasing me. His kiss is soft, sweet, caring but I can sense the passion that could come from it. Nyuk… this is… surreal. Almost like a dream. Oh no… a thought dawns on me, could all of this be a dream. A dream in a dream? I've had them before. Nooo… I want this to be real, I want to feel wanted and liked.

Cloud places his hand gently behind my head and holds me close, still kissing me. This _is_ real! My arms tighten around his neck and the kissing continues. Yes I'm blushing at this point. Everything is real. Right?

A piercing scream is heard, I rip my lips from his and look in the direction of the outburst. A young girl is on her knees, surrounded by the party crashers, the one and only Heartless. My eyes narrow as I glare hatefully,

"Cid get everyone outta here!" I look back at Cloud and give him a small grin. "I'll be right back, I gotta do my job. Find your sword, help protect the people kay?" I give him a small peck on the lips and take a deep breath. I look down at my dress, and hold onto the bottom of it. I then rip the sides; I can already see the look on Aerith's face if she saw this. With the rips now below my hips, my pouches of shuriken are now visible.

I run forward at the Heartless, and I somersault over the black leeches, throwing my ninja stars at them in mid-air. I land in the middle, and sway slightly off balance, damn heels. I quickly take them off and stand next to the scared girl.  
"Don't worry you're safe with me." I mutter to her, tears stained her flawless completion. Her make-up smeared down her cheeks and her arms cut and bleeding. I have to protect her. I grab two of my ninja stars and mutter a Wutaian indication; both grow in size into large Shukriens. I stand in a defensive position. Can I seriously take on all of these?

"Can't you guys, for once just leave us the hell alone!" I shout and run into the crowd blindly, slashing at every Heartless I see, ducking from every lunge, dodging their claws and teeth. I've never battled in a dress before, if you can still call what I'm wearing a dress.

"Hey run, now!" I shout over to the girl, she nods without question and gets up to her feet. I note a few Heartless lurk after her and throw one of my large Shuriken after them. My spinning blade cut through ever one of them, leaving black smog and sticky blood.

I wince as they begin to slash my arms and legs greedily after my heart. I knock a few back a bit, and step back, still attacking them. A cold slimy substance seep through the gaps in my toes, and I grimace, I feel so sick. Heartless blood. I grunt as another Heartless cuts my arm, I give him a sharp glare as he then tugs at my dress. I backflip out of the way, I hear another rip as the material is torn by his claws. I need to regain my breath, I land… in the middle of more of them, and I'm surrounded and heavily outnumbered. I pick up my other large ninja star from the floor and use it as a mirror to watch the Heartless behind me. This, is gonna be hard. Isn't anyone here to at least give me a hand!

"Yuffie! Use your magic! It'll get rid of them faster." I hear Aerith shout from the balcony, "Hold up for a little longer, Leon will be here soon. DID YOU RIP THAT DRESS!" I hear her scream in anger; I can't help but snicker and smile. No way is Leon getting any of this glory. I hold both of my blood stained weapons above my head and concentrate. I only have enough energy to do this spell once, it has to be at the right time. I can do this! The Heartless lurk forward curiously, bearing their teeth and extending their claws, which I might add, have my blood on. I hear scraping as their claws collide with the stone floor; I ignore the aches that cover my body. A loud gathering movement then follows the scraping. Have they, leapt for me?

I open my eyes to see a mass of black and yellow beads come toward me. I scream the spell; please work. They're inches from me, all of them. Now's the right time! "HOLY."

I hear them hiss and grunt, a piercing light embedding from my blades. I squeeze my eyes shut as I the smell of more blood becomes stronger, did it work? I open my eyes slightly, the light pierces through them, leaving holes. They scream and hiss, trying to run away. The light then becomes stronger and I automatically snap my eyes shut, I can see the intensity of the light even with my eyes closed!

I wait then open my eyes as the light fades, black gunky blood stains the once creamy cobble. Taking a sigh of relief I let my arms drop to my sides. I see Aerith and Leon at the other side of the District; Aerith obviously proud of me, Leon's expressions sour 'cause he missed all the fun. I walk over them, ignoring the blood squelching between my toes; to be honest I'm used to it now, which is kinda creepy, I shudder.

Aerith and Leon's expression turns to horror, "Yuffie!" Aerith shouts, I raise an eyebrow and turn; one last Heartless is within metres of my heart, and one of the biggest I've ever seen. I freeze, my arms are stuck to my sides. Oh no…

I see a flash of blonde and more black blood sprays everywhere; it stains my dress and legs. I blink a few times, what the hell? Cloud stands there, his broad Buster Sword swung over his shoulder as if it's the lightest thing in the world. I grin as he faces me with a smirk. I run over to him as he lowers his BIG sword, dropping my own large weapons. I wrap my arms around his neck, his arms wrap protectively around my waist. I can't help but let out a small giggle, wow I am getting soft.

"Please… don't kiss her." I look over to Leon curiously. What did he mean by that? I then note the pink girl next to him, Aerith in near tears of joy. "The squeeing and fluff must stop. I can't stand another squee from her!" He says in monotone. I give Leon a sly smile and just to annoy him, I press my lips against Clouds. I hear Aer's high-pitched squee and Leon's growl of irritation; I break the kiss with a laugh.

"Well. Ain't that a pretty picture?" Cid says as he exhales the smoke from a newly lit cigarette. I smile at him, as he stands a little infront of Leon. Giving Cloud a warning point he mutters, "You better take care of her, our little Yuffie. Any fooling around and I'll take my spear and shove it where the sun don't shine. Understand Spikes?" He smirks taking another puff from his cigarette, Aerith grimaces and moves away with her nose covered.

I grin as Cid gives me a wink, "Come on, Shera'll make us a nice cup of tea up in the Shop." I smile and let go of Cloud, pulling lightly on his sleeve to follow me.

"Gimme a minute, okay? I'll catch up to you." He says softly, I tilt my head to the side then shrug. Aerith waits for me, her arm extends to give me a hug. I quickly pick up my weapons as we walk past, every now and then looking back as Cloud and Leon are left behind. What are they up to... question later, drink tea now!

* * *

(Cloud PoV) 

I watch Leon blankly as he waits for Aerith and Yuffie to be out of ear shot and sight. He turns to face me, his eyes hard and serious, my own mako eyes rival his. Moments pass before he decides to speak,

"He means it Cloud, don't even think of hurting her," I mentally smirk, another lecture? Who does he think he is… I'd never harm Yuffie. He then continues in that serious and 'intimidating' voice of his, "You harm her in anyway and you wont have Cid to fear. Understand?" Our eyes lock, his eyes are ablaze.

"What gives you the impression I'd harm her?" I say coldly, he only grunts in response.

"If I had it my way-"

"Let me guess, you'd watch me closely? … Or you'd be with Yuffie yourself?" Leon's taken back by my last comment; he quickly regains himself putting on his emotionless mask.

"Now you listen to me Cloud, I don't-" I clench my fist, how naïve does he think I am.

"Your acts don't fool me Leonhart, nor does your masks. They may fool Yuffie, but I can see right through them. You had your chance with her, and you couldn't see…" I pause, it's not my place to say what he can't see. That's up to Yuffie if she wants to tell him.

I can see Leon's mask slipping as his curiosity is getting the better of him. I shake my head and wipe the black blood from my face.

"It's not my place to say, maybe I should be the one warning you Leonhart. I'll be watching…" I add as I walk past him, my sword on my shoulder.

Entering the small Accessory Shop I see Yuffie on the counter describing her famous moment against the Heartless earlier, Aerith is listening intently from one of the sofas. Shera is behind Yuffie, making even more hot cups of tea and Cid is sitting on the small coffee table near Aerith. The older man gives me a curt nod of respect; I think he knew what happened. Yuffie turns to face me, he face lights up like some sort of Christmas tree. A toothy grin is plastered on her young face,

"What took you guys so long? What were ya doing?" She questions bubbly, the corners of my mouth curl as I give her a small smile.

"Discussing." Leon says as he enters behind me, giving me a stern look he leans against the wall. Yuffie looks between us in confusion, and I see Aerith biting her bottom lip. She knows exactly what's going on. Cid, who also has no idea, passes Leon a coffee and me a hot cup of tea. I watch Leon, and he watches me as I sit near Yuffie. She smiles brightly then continues about how she managed to fight the Heartless herself, Aerith masks her worry and nods with a smile as she resumes listening.

I break my stare from Leon and watch Yuffie as she explains the story. I feel something… I care for Yuffie deeply and I guess we are an item now. But I feel something stir in me when I see Leonhart, could it be jealous. I shake my head, to clear my thoughts, only then do I realise what Yuffie actually looks like.

Her black hair is still straight but messy, her face dirtied. Her arms and legs are cut; I guess Aerith has already treated her deep wounds. Her once new dress is torn and ripped to meet the demands of the battle. Right now she may not look her best, but to me I guess… she'll always look beautiful.

Giving Leon one last glance I take a sip of the boiled liquid, Yuffie wraps her small arms around my waist as she describes how I killed that final Heartless to save her. I can see the type of look Leon is giving her oblivious form, ifhe wants to fight for her, he's got one.

* * *

A/N: OK! Well I know it may not seem like the end, lol the ending took a … twist. (Innocent smile) Bwahahahahahaha! (Lightning flashes) Well… more one-shots or maybe even a sequel can come from this now, lol hope ya enjoyed reading it. I'm really sorry for the updating. I've sorta lost my motivation for this; I'm trying my best. So… I end this story with, a happy couple and a jealous onlooker… mwahahahaha! (Thunder rumbles)… Actually that was my stomach, ah well I'll go now. Please review fine readers, and please no flaming… I'm low enough as it is. Thankies! (Goes off to try and update HH) I give nice reviewers cookies and muffins! (hugs all and waves) bye! Kai xxx 


End file.
